


The Escalating Bet

by ChillieBean



Series: Misadventures of the Watchpoint [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Play, Hanzo has the control, Jesse is a mess, Lost Bet, M/M, Masturbation, Swearing, Vibrator, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 15:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12707877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillieBean/pseuds/ChillieBean
Summary: What started as an innocent 'loser has to cook dinner' bet, escalated to 'winner gets a blowjob', then 'loser has to attend a briefing with a vibrating plug up their ass'.They'd been training for three hours by that stage. Jesse had won the night off and the blowjob which immediately followed that round. He thought hard about the next stage of the bet. Hanzo had his tells for tiredness; his movements had slowed, perfect shots were starting to waver ever so slightly. Jesse was fast with his gun, and while tired, knew he could beat Hanzo in that fight too.Big fucking mistake.He learned two things in that moment. Never underestimate Hanzo Shimada, and Hanzo is the greatest hustler he has ever come across.





	The Escalating Bet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magisey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magisey/gifts).



> *throws confetti* Have some story with your porn!
> 
> #sorrynotsorry

Jesse's eyes slide closed. He could feel a bead of sweat trail down from his brow, along the side of his face before getting lost in his beard. Giving in to want, to need, to _absolute fucking desire,_ he brought his flesh hand under the table, resting it on his thigh for the moment, before backtracking and instead digging his nails in the muscle; probably hard enough to leave bruises.

Anything to get his mind of his raging boner and the vibration against his prostate.

Taking deep, controlled breaths, he looked at the faces in the darkened room around him. Angela on his left, taking notes on her tablet. Jack opposite, though obscured by the hologram projecting some report from the table in front of him. Genji on Jack’s left, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his eyes, yawning loudly; faceplate sitting on the table. Ana at the head of the table, looking with intense focus at the report. Lena on his right, head resting on her hand, eyes glassy and looking like she could fall asleep any moment.

Their eyes were on Winston, on Jack’s right talking about who-knows-what at this stage. Jesse had tuned out of this meeting long ago; when it became too hard to concentrate.

There was one other person who was not focussed on the presentation, one person he refused to even look at. Hanzo, sitting between Genji and Ana, the one person he could see squarely from his seat and whose eyes were squarely trained on him. Arms folded across his chest, remote control hidden in the palm of his hand, Hanzo’s only tell that there was more to this meeting was the slightest, barest hint of a smirk teasing his lips.

Hanzo was remarkably calm. He always carried an air of cool confidence, whether training, on a mission or during sex. It was one of the things that Jesse found attractive about the man. A requirement for his line of work in his previous life, Jesse would assume. A need to keep a level head, never to show any weakness, happiness, sadness... Always stoic.

Narrowing his eyes at the man who held all of the control, the man who currently has the vibrator set on a continuous on-off pulse, Jesse takes a very shaky breath, heat spilling in his core as he closes his eyes once more, digging his fingers into the meat of his thigh, anything to ride out this wave of intense pleasure without coming.

He brings his fist up to his mouth, biting down on a metal finger in an attempt to stifle a moan as the vibrator changes settings _again_ to something that has to be completely random; undulating from intense to non existent intermittently.

He glances at the presentation for a moment, tuning into Winston’s deep voice. He is discussing a new training schedule; Ana and Jack are interjecting with suggestions. He should be paying attention to it, but every single ounce of concentration was focussed on _not_ orgasming in front of everyone.

Turning his attention back to Hanzo, the man raises a single eyebrow before the vibration stops. Jesse lets out a slow breath, relinquishes the death grip on his thigh before bringing his flesh hand up to the table once more. Giving Hanzo a subtle nod of thanks, he wipes the sweat on his brow with the back of his hand as Hanzo winks back at him. He only has a second of relief before the vibration starts up again.

He starts, a ragged moan escaping his lips. The conversation stops dead and everyone looks at him, suspicious eyes probably wondering if anything more is happening right now after wholly expectedly the entire base found out about them fucking in the briefing room last week. So much for keeping things under wraps.

Frowning, Jesse shakes his head. "I'm fine, just a muscle cramp." Bringing both hands under the table, he leans down to grab his thigh, rubbing at the muscle and hoping it looks convincing.

His wrist brushes against his erection, and it takes all his willpower to contain the moan that almost spills from his lips. Intense pleasure shoots through him like lightning, and he knows that it would take only a few tugs for him to come and then this whole ordeal would be over.

It wouldn’t be weird jerking off in front of everyone while feigning a muscle cramp, would it?

Everyone seems convinced, turning their attention back to the presentation. Well, everyone aside from Angela sitting beside him. She casts her eyes up and down his body, and he does his best to cover his erection with his forearm, but on pure instinct, grinds it into his thigh, chasing that delicious friction. "Ah… I-I'm fine, Angie," he stutters, voice low and rough.

She only gives an unconvinced hum before turning her attention back to Winston. When the ape continues, Jesse shoots Hanzo a glare. His response is another change in the vibrator setting; intermittent strong vibrations now.

Shifting closer to the table, enough that it is digging into his gut, he slides his hand from under his thigh and rests it on his erection; twitching under the touch. Using every shred of control, he doesn’t move his hand, just holds still while keeping his eyes trained on Hanzo.

He bites his lip as another wave of pleasure courses through him, and without thought, gives in to desire and begins palming himself through his sweats.

How the fuck had it come to this?

Well, Jesse knows _exactly_ how it happened. It's a product of two competitive forces clashing. What started as an innocent 'loser has to cook dinner' bet, escalated to 'winner gets a blowjob', then 'loser has to attend a briefing with a vibrating plug up their ass'.   
  
They'd been training for three hours by that stage. Jesse had won the night off and the blowjob which immediately followed that round. He thought hard about the next stage of the bet. Hanzo had his tells for tiredness; his movements had slowed, perfect shots were starting to waver ever so slightly. Jesse was fast with his gun, and while tired, knew he could beat Hanzo in that fight too.   
  
Big fucking mistake.   
  
He learned two things in that moment. Never underestimate Hanzo Shimada, and Hanzo is the greatest hustler he has ever come across.

Jesse was on his fifteenth target when Hanzo dropped from the second floor of the training range, quiver empty and sly grin on his face. A quick scan of the dummies behind him saw twenty perfect headshots.

At the time of the bet, he and Hanzo had more of a friends-with-benefits arrangement. When Hanzo first stepped on the base, Jesse couldn’t hide the instant attraction. He was practically flirting with the man the second he laid eyes on him.

Training alongside Hanzo was a pleasure to watch. A combination of the way he carried himself, the way his muscles rippled under his skin, and the fact his training gear meant his left tit was out for the world to see.

It was only a week before Hanzo had him pinned against the wall in the training room, erection grinding against his hip and practically begging to be fucked.

Back then, it was all fucking for fun. Sneaking into each others quarters at night before experimenting with their first public encounter; a blowjob he gave Hanzo in the showers of the gym. From there, they’d fucked in the common room, the training room, the gym, the kitchen and the briefing room just last week.

Back then, neither of them owned a vibrating plug, and back then, this very moment was just a pipe dream.

Fast forward to now, three months down the track and they’re definitely more than just friends. Jesse didn’t realise it at the time, but the first time he’d referred to Hanzo as ‘hannybee’, something he had said in his thoughts as his feelings for the man developed, was in the briefing room last week. He guesses there’s something to ‘absence makes the heart grow fonder.’ It wasn’t until he was in bed that night that he realised what he’d said, and that Hanzo didn’t recoil like every other of the more personal pet names he’d called him; didn’t say that there was no feelings between them.

They discussed their feelings at length the following day, and Jesse was relieved that Hanzo felt the same way about him. Being outed by Genji only solidified the decision to make their relationship public, and now they don’t need to hide holding hands, kissing or being seen entering or leaving each other's quarters.

And right now, they hold enough trust in each other for _this_ to take place, even though right now he is regretting even agreeing to the bet in the first place.

They had got settled into the briefing room before everyone arrived. Jesse was anxiety-ridden at the very thought of doing this, though his near instant hard-on before they even prepared him with the plug betrayed his concerns.

So, anticipating that he would blow his load, anticipating that a certain best friend will catch on to them, he also slipped on a condom. Worst case, he’s wearing black sweatpants. All bases covered.

Once prepared and in his seat, Hanzo headed back out to make himself a cup of tea as to not rouse suspicion that there was anything happening between them. They figured the best way to handle this was to not be in the briefing room alone together. They even went as far as to spend the hour before the meeting away from each other.

And boy, it was a good idea, as Genji walked past Hanzo at some point and entered the briefing room, telling him he was _expecting_ to catch them in the act. The look of disappointment on his face was equal parts hilarious and gross.

Fast forward to this very moment, thirty minutes into this seemingly endless meeting, he's flushed, sweating and palming himself in the same room as his co-workers and friends. To be honest, he's only moments away before he shoves his hand down his pants and jerks off.

Though he knows that's what Hanzo wants. He _knows_ that's what Hanzo's waiting for. But ever the competitor, he's not going to give in. He won't come with everyone around the table. He won't give Hanzo the satisfaction. He can wait till the meeting’s over.

He inhales sharply as the vibrator changes to constant. A constant buzzing on his prostate, shaking him at his very core. He can hear the thing, and wonders how no one else can hear it. Louder and louder, practically sounding like a swarm of bees buzzing around his head. His breathing hitches as he digs his palm into his erection, white hot pulses of pleasure shooting from his core.

"Jesse?"

Jesse shakes his head, coming back to reality. Everyone's looking at him again, and he looks at Ana, fork with a piece of lettuce halfway up to her mouth. Of course she brought a fucking salad into this fucking meeting. Like it was fate that he would fucking blow his load when he and the salad shared a room.

Why the fuck can’t she eat at a normal time like everyone else?!

"Will you be able to train the new recruit?" Ana asks, and based on her short tone, she's pissed off. Two possible reasons, though less likely because he was distracted and more likely because she’s sitting in the exact same spot he and Hanzo were fucking.

"Yeah, I can do that," Jesse answers, voice raspy. He tears his hand away from his cock, bringing it up on the table and locking his fingers together. "What’s their name?"

"Lúcio Correia dos Santos," Winston tells him, gesturing at the hologram with a finger.

Jesse looks at the display and sees the image of a young man’s face looking back at him. He lets out a slow breath as the vibrator changes to a constant low frequency. Once the initial relief of the lower vibration passes, the pleasure builds in his core once more, because somehow that setting is _worse_ than the high frequency one.

Squeezing his fingers to the point of painful to shift the focus off his throbbing dick, he focusses on reading the dot-point biography listed beside the man’s photo. Lucio is a DJ freedom fighter with a specialty in healing. Took on Vishkar and won. Probably means he can handle himself in a fight. Nodding, he says, "Yep, too easy. When does he arrive?"

"Mister Correia dos Santos will be here tomorrow," Ana explains.

Jesse nods, “Sure thing, boss.”

When Winston moves on to base housekeeping, he glances at Hanzo. A subtle eyebrow quirk is his only warning as the setting changes to that random one from earlier.

The noise that escapes Jesse's lips is equal parts sexual and embarrassing. And for the first time this entire time, Hanzo's features resemble something that's _not_ stoic; complete surprise with a hint of amusement.

Jesse doesn’t even dare to look at Genji, though he can see the shit eating grin on his face in his peripheral vision. He nudges Hanzo with his elbow, and Hanzo doesn't even react. No elbow back, no snide comment, just that almost neutral face from earlier, and if that’s not a tell that something’s up, then Jesse doesn’t know what is.

Under everyone's scrutiny, the heat rises to his cheeks. He thought he was warm before, but now, flushing the shade of a tomato he's sure, his dick twitches again. He bites his lip, teetering on the edge of orgasm.

Without thinking, acting on pure desire, a base instinct for relief, he brings his hand down under the table and palms himself again. Exhaling slowly through his mouth, he knows he should stop, and yet he can't tear his hand away; maintaining long, slow strokes.

"Jesse, are you sure you're all right?" Angela asks, concern written all over her face.

Jesse can use this. "Yeah, Angie." He brings his metal hand to his cheek, and the cool relief is surprisingly welcome. "Just that cramp. And I might be coming down with something... I think."

She frowns, pressing a hand to his forehead. "You're burning up."

"I'm... fi… ahhh..." he trails off, eyes closing as his dick twitches in his hand; feeling the condom fill with his seed. Well, he can say with absolute embarrassment that _that_ was the first time he has orgasmed with a woman's hand on his body. "Fuck," he whispers, covering his face with his metal hand. The vibrator stops, and he's hoping that it's only Hanzo who has caught onto the fact that he has just blown his load, and that he didn’t just show the entire briefing room his o-face.

After a moment, he pulls his hand off his face and opens his eyes. He doesn’t dare to look at anyone except Angela, eyes settling on her once more. "I'm fine."

"I want you in the medbay straight after this meeting. If you've caught something contagious, I want to make sure you don't spread it." She then looks at Hanzo. "You too, considering your... closeness to each other." When Genji snickers, Angela scowls at him. "Some of us are trying to be professional!"

"Tell that to those two," Genji throws back, pointing between Jesse and Hanzo. Fuck, he's caught on to it too.

Jesse brings his hand up from under the table and runs it through his damp hair before wiping his very sweaty face with the sleeve on his bicep. Clasping both hands together, he takes a deep, controlled breath, hoping that's the end of this nightmare.

Radiating confidence, he smirks, looking at Genji. "Don't know what you mean, bud. I was just workin' out that cramp in my leg. I must’ve over-exerted myself in the gym this morning,” he glances at Hanzo, “Hanzo'll attest to that."

"I did tell him to slow down," Hanzo says coolly. "He had complained that he had not slept very well overnight and was not feeling 'in tip-top shape'."

"Jesse," Angela scolds, "you know full well not to exert yourself when you're not feeling well. It does more harm than good."

Before he could come back with some witty remark, an exasperated sigh fills the room and everyone turns to Ana. "Winston, if we're done here, I've got some more pressing matters to get back to."

"We're finished," Winston confirms.

Picking up her container and tablet, she storms out of the room. Jack follows behind and Lena offers a look of concern and a hand on his shoulder, following right behind. Winston shuts down the holographic display and heads out of the room, stopping at the console by the door to turn up the lights.

"I bet he's not the only one who's finished," Genji says, grin on his face while nudging Hanzo with his elbow again.

Jesse chuckles, pushing his chair out and standing up. "Don't quite know what you mean by that, bud."

Genji eyes him up and down, smirk wavering as a hint of disappointment crosses his features. In that moment Jesse’s thankful his raging boner didn’t stick around. He might still be half-hard, but at least there isn’t a tent in his sweats.

Huffing, Genji looks at Hanzo, standing out of his chair. He must have pocketed the remote; a good thing as it seems Genji has escalated from looking to staring, apparently searching for something out of the ordinary.

"You've stopped sweating and you're not as flushed anymore," Angela notes, pressing her hand to his forehead once more.

"Doc," Jesse says, stepping away and throwing his hands up. "I think it was just the cramp."

"Well it must've been painful," she says, a slight hint of concern cuts through her cool exterior.

"I've endured worse," he glances at Hanzo and winks.

"I still want you down in medbay right now. I want to make sure you're not ill. We need you at peak performance."

"Sure thing, Doc.” He wheels his chair under the table before following behind them, walking as normal as he can with a plug up his ass.

Feeling all kinds of disgusting and exhausted as he steps into the corridor, Jesse asks, “Do you mind if I swing by the bathroom on the way through?"

**Author's Note:**

> [Also on Tumblr!](https://chilliebean5.tumblr.com/)


End file.
